Hackers initiative
by OutSquash13
Summary: What happens when Sam is tasked with saving a man's daughter? (Very OC, don't own anything owned) language and darker themes, also elsaanna later on
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys, I am back with another story, now this story was inspired by a good friend of mine and was sprouted in my imagination. Hopefully this story will be better than my other story What we have, it helps to have learnt how to type a story. So, without further ado, here we go! Squash out!**

~Hackers initiative~

"FUCK YOU A.I DRIVER ASSHOLE!"

The young adult screamed into her headset as she had just died while playing a heist in GTAV. As the young woman was ranting, she had failed to notice that a incredibly large light was flashing lowly to signify a problem with her system. The red light started to fade into a light glow just as the woman turned around in her rage, failing to notice the glow.

"Jesse, you better cut this out of your video or I swear to god!"

"Aw, come off it E, you know it was funny!"

"Fuck you Jesse! I'm going off, later"

"Later"

E was furious that he was going to put the video up on YouTube to humiliate her. After e shut down her GTAV, she went to check her e-mail to see if there was any jobs for her to do, her servers started to short circuit and fry.

"What the… NO!

E screamed as her servers started to fail and was losing all of her information and black-mail. E was able to run over to her servers an save some of her data, but not all of her important files.

"Damnit, I lost most of my hardware, I wonder who did this. Oh no, this is not good."

E almost whispered as she walked over to her computer and saw that an e-mail was open on the screen. your days are numbered, you hacker bitch!. E was scared, she was scared for the first time since she had failed the job at LAX.

"Whoever did this, I will find you!"

~hacker initiative~

" **Get up, you ungrateful brat!** "

Screamed the male caretaker as he was taking the blankets from the orphan. The room was damp and cold, and that made the orphan angry.

"Make me bitch!"

"*gasps* how dare you, you ungrateful little slut!"

As the caretaker slapped the orphan, they landed on the hard stone floor with a thud. Before long, the man was glaring at the orphan on the floor, backing out of the room, as soon as the man was in the doorway, he turned around and was kicked in the bladder by another orphan.

"Run!" Shouted the new orphan to their friend who had gotten off the floor.

"Come back here you little pieces of shit!"

The caretaker screamed as the orphans ran down the corridor and outside of the building. The two friends took a minute before the were ready to talk.

"Thanks arbiter, I would not have made it out of there, I swear that guy is a rapist"

Said the orphan who had been slapped across the face, still red and very sore, arbiter looked at the hand mark on his friends face.

"No problem at all Saman-. Sorry, I am used to being formal, it is unnatural to call someone Sam, I was glad to stop him when I got there ***** inhales sharply* okay Samantha, it looks like the slap will most likely leave a bruise and sting for a while, but other than that.., you seem fine! Though, do you still have a hymen? Hahaha."

Arbiter laughed deeply when her saw the look on Samantha's face.

"Well, I don't know Arbie, why don't I check you pervert!"

"Hey, it was you who said he was a rapist."

Samantha was just about to object another statement into the argument, when the dinner bell went off.

"Come on Sam, let's get some food."

Arbiter said as he started walking toward what was know as the mess hall for obvious reasons. Samantha just huffed and followed along.

~hackers initiative~

Once Samantha and arbiter arrived at the mess hall, they got their food and went to sit down at the table where most of their friends were seated.

"Well well, what do we have here! The mighty arbiter and the sad and lonely Sam, who will want anyone as a friend, even a freak like this one!"

"Comstock, I would suggest you kindly remove yourself from are area before something happens."

Arbiter said as he growled, obviously upset at his deformities being mocked

"Haha. Now now arbiter, I am a vision of God, I am a prophet!"

Comstock shouted loud enough for the entire mess hall to hear him.

"Shut ya dam mouth Comstock"

"Ah, the violent Booker DeWitt, and how are you my friend?"

Comstock said, turning around to meet the face of an unhappy Booker DeWitt.

"You best be leaving these two alone, as well as Elizabeth!"

"As you wish my friend, farewell gentlemen, madam"

And with that, Comstock walked off back to his table of friends

"What was that about Booker?"

Sam asked as booker was eyeing the back of Comstock like he wanted to throw daggers into his back, or drown him.

"Elizabeth told me that he had tried to take her again, it just pisses me off that he try's that on anyone, let alone my daughter, I still don't trust him after he chopped her finger clean off."

Booker confessed to Sam and arbiter.

"I am sorry to hear that my friend, he has disgraced his family, wherever they shall be."

Arbiter said after entering a kneeling pose to show respect.

"Hehe, you are always good for a laugh with your traditions Arbie, thank you. Now come on, let's go sit with the others."

Booker said as arbiter rose and started walking to the table filled with their other friends with Sam.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?"

Sam asked to her five other friends

"Aye, Tis has been a good day."

"Ah, good could be better if Ellie was not mucking around"

"Pretty good, I stopped the ghosts in the little girls dorm"

*gives a big thumbs up*

"*grunt*"

Sam smiled as her friends, Edward Kenway, Joel, Roman O'connor, Chell and Garret all showed that they were having a good day.

"How be your day lass"

Edward asked

"Not to good, I almost was by myself in my room on the floor with, HIM, again."

Sam replied

"HE needs to be stopped, that, that GENRAL cannot keep raping the older girls here!"

Garret shouted as he drove his fist into a nearby wall. The table went quiet after that, aside from the occasional chatter. Once the bell had rung again, signalling it was time to go to bed, they all left with their goodbyes done and headed back to there rooms. As she entered her shared room with Chell, the two girls said their goodnights and drifted into sleep. Little did they all know, the biggest change of their lives was going to happen.

 **Okay then, that is chapter one done of this amazing new story, good job if you could guess some of the video game references. Till next time. Squash out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Squash: Hey guys!, I am back with another chapter of hackers initiative! I am really hopeful of this story, I hope that everyone likes this story!, now, I don't own anything that is owned in this chapter… All though I want to own it, I don't, the only thing I own is my of Samantha and E (name shall be revealed in this chapter!) and someone else who is also in this chapter, I shall try to make this the longest chapter that I can write from 1:14 A.M. To whenever I fall asleep.**

 **Samantha: He's right, he will fall asleep before he finishes this.**

 **Squash: ah shut it Sam.**

 **Edward: Aye, but you know it be true lad.**

 **Squash: I so can stay awake!**

 **Edward and Sam: right…..**

 **Squash and co out!**

~Hackers initiative~

 **Samantha's pov**

"Well, it seems that all of you are going to leave the orphanage."

The group of friends stared at the head caretaker who just told them that they would be leaving.

"Wait, what do you mean all of us?"

Said a confused Samantha.

"Well dear, it seems that you, Arbiter, Garret, Joel, Roman O'conner, Chell, Booker DeWitt and Edward Kenway are authorised to leave, because you all legally have the right to leave, but only if the eight of you stay together."

Said the caretaker in a very happy voice as she was glad to see more people off to find their calling.

"Wait, just us, W-What about Elizabeth!"

Samantha turned around to see a worried booker asking about his daughter.

"I am sorry Booker, I tried everything I could, but I could not get her permission to leave, as the say for Ellie, and Wheatley."

The caretaker said with grave sadness, as Joel looked sad and Chell started to silently cry over her pet ferret, booker was disappointed.

"Fine, just please make sure that Comstock stays away from Elizabeth."

Booker said before walking to wait outside, as well as Edward, arbiter and Roman.

"Tell Ellie I said goodbye."

Said Joel, then turned to walk out.

"Please try to find some dirt against the genral."

"I shall"

Garret walked out of the room after the caretaker's confirmation.

"*a series of hand signs*"

"She is asking is their anyway to get Wheatley at least?"

Sam passed the sign language message to the caretaker.

"There is one way, but it will only work for Wheatley, not the other two."

"Go on."

"Before you all leave, you have to pack your stuff, say that Chell wanted to say bye one last time to the ferret and hide him in your bag that I will happily supply all of you to use."

The caretaker said. At this plan, Chell lit up and was extremely happy.

"*hand signals*"

"She says thank you."

"It was a please to help, you all were the best so to say *makes air quotes* gang there was in here, I am sad and happy to see you all go!"

The caretaker said almost on the verge of tears.

"We will all miss you to Katara, goodbye."

Sam said as she turned around and walked out of the room

"Well lass!, what did she say we could do?"

Edward asked beating the others to their questions.

"Well, she said that there was only one way to get ONLY Wheatly out, which is to sneak him out."

Sam replied, then proceeded to flinch when Booker punched a hole in the wall.

"Fine, lets go get ready."

Booker said and walked off, as the others as well, all to get their little amount of belongings together and get ready to leave and to say the goodbyes that where needed.

~hackers initiative~

After all the heartfelt goodbyes were said, the eight friends set off to find the nearest town and look for some work.

 **~one hour later~**

"So, if you had to, would you fight 10 zombie size chickens, or 100 chicken size zombies?"

"What type of question is that Roman?, all that serves to do is make us all hungrier."

"Well I don't know Joel, I am just trying to lighten the mood."

"*a few hand signals*"

"She says that she would fight ten zombie size chickens."

"Hey Sam, how are you even able to understand sign language anyway?"

"To be honest Booker, I have no clue."

"*a couple of hand signals*"

"Can someone carry Wheatly please?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Garret said, making himself present into the conversation.

"*hand signals*"

"She says thanks Garret"

"Don't sweat it Chell, were all in this together."

"Everybody stop!"

Everyone froze on the spot and looked for where the voice came from.

"What is wrong Edward?"

"Garret, what is wrong is the fact that we are all standing on pressure plates and I can't tell what is going to happen."

"Oh"

Replied all the members of the group.

"Well, this was convenient."

~Hackers initiative~

 **E's pov**

As E was running through the damaged servers, trying to salvage what she could from the servers, she noticed that she got a e-mail.

"Oh."

E said as she read the e-mail

"Hello em, I have been watching you for sometime, and I noticed that you are having a problem with a hacker, I can help you, but you need to help me, I need you to find some people for me, I want them alive and well, I shall send through the information after you reply and agree to help me, and I will help you

-Spaz"

Em took a minute to think about the deal, and ended on the realisation that it would be best.

"Okay, send the information through.

-Em"

A minute later, another e-mail popped up, Em printed all the pictures out and looked at them, then saw that an pressure pad had been triggered in the northeast corner of the warehouse, so she went to investigate to make sure it was not an animal.

As Em walked out to where the triggered pads were, she heard someone talking about being on the pressure pads that had been triggered. As Em walked into view of the intruders, she saw that each one of them matched all the pictures that she had printed out.

"Well, that was convenient."

~Hackers initiative~

 **Sam's pov**

All the friends turned around to see that a woman was walking towards them.

"Hello Samantha, Arbiter, Booker, Roman, Joel, Garret, Chell, Edward and Wheatly."

"*sign language*"

"I know your names because I have made it my job to know where you are cause someone wants to see you."

The woman said easily.

"Wait, you understand the lass?"

Asked Edward.

"Of course I do, I am fluent in three languages including sign language."

"All right, I like this girl already."

Everybody turned and looked at the person who just walked in from behind the group of friends.

"Who are you?"

Asked The woman to the new man.

"Who am I? The answer to that question Em, is spaz."

 **Squash: okay guys, that is another chapter done and dusted, I finished this at 2:37 A.M. So don't be surprised if it is not perfect. I told you guys I could do it!**

 **Garret: he did**

 **Joel: true**

 **Squash: thank you, someone thinks I could.**

 **Joel: uh, we never said that.**

 **Squash: I don't care, squash and co out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter hackers initive, I don't know how long this one will be, but I shall try. Language warning**

~Hackers initive~

"Wait, so who the bloody Fock is this guy?" Asked Samantha, confused to who the man was.

"Well Samantha, I'm the one how asked em here, to find you so I could recruit all of you at once." Replied the man who called himself spaz.

"Wait, what do you mean recruit?" Em replied, confused.

"Well em, here we have people with a variety of different skills that I need. Now tell me, who has heard about parallel universes?" Replied spaz.

*everyone gives conformation of knowledge*

"Good, now I believe that you all are from different universes as well as this one, and with that, the skills that you got in your first universe has been passed on throughout the universes that have you in it." Spaz replied.

"Arbiter, in your first universe, you were part of an alien race, fighting his own kind for the freedom of his planet, the fact that you were supposed to be an alien does explain why you look deformed, but it is actually the way you were supposed to look." Spaz said, explaining arbiters story.

"Roman, you died in your first universe, after trying to catch a killer, but you did comeback as a ghost so to speak, and you were able to solve the case, and stop the killer." Spaz said.

"Garret, you were a thief, and not just any thief, you were the biggest and baddest there was to ever walk your first world, an accident happened and you got a piece of a very powerful stone in your eye, which explains you being able to see in the dark." Spaz said, turning to garret.

"Booker, you were a merc, trying to stop comstock from taking Anna, or better know as Elizabeth."

"Joel, you were a ordinary person who got caught up in a pandemic."

"Edward, you were a pirate who came to join an order to save the world."

"Chell, you were a subject in a lab, in which everyone died because of a robot with a sentient personality, an you got betrayed by another robot, Wheatley, I assure you though he is your friend in this world."

"Em, in your first world you were like anyone else."

"And then me, in my first world, I was a writer, I wrote story's for the people of the world to read and enjoy for free."

"And then there is Samantha, she had no past in other worlds, which means only one thing, this is her first universe, it makes sense, considering she has people from other universes to help her along her journey." Spaz finished his explanation and waited for a question to be asked.

"Okay… So who the Fock are you? And please answer this time." Samantha said, a little irritated.

"Hehe, well I guess that is in order, my name is Tyler, I wanted to gather you all here for a heist. Not a bank heist before you all think I am crazy. My daughter got locked up in a loony asylum a while ago, and I want to get her out, but I needed help, then I found you all." Tyler replied with a grave sadness in his tone, as if it hurt to talk freely about his daughter.

"Well, I'm in." Samantha replied as she walked over to Tyler.

"Aye, I'm with the lass." Edward said as he walked over to where Samantha was.

"I imagine you need someone to get the layout of the building? I'm in." Em said as she walked over to join Tyler and the others.

*A variety of complicated hand signals* chell did as she started to walk to be with the others, to which she caused Samantha to blush and Em to laugh loudly which everyone noticed.

"Ah what the heck? Not like we got anything to lose?" Joel said as he put his arms over the shoulders of garret and booker to drag them along to the group.

"Excellent, now if you all would follow me, **a** we have to get to my base so to speak, and I have a van." Tyler said as he walked away motioning for the others to follow.

~hackers initive~

So, Sam, what did chell tell you earlier?" Asked Roman, curious to why Samantha blushed so brightly.

"Um… S-she just told me t-that she would a-always be there for m-me." Sam said, as she had started to sweat, shake and stutter.

"Really Sam? Is that what you got from it? She's lying, chell said that she would never leave Sam cause she is way to cute." Em said from the front seat of the van, which caused the all of the passengers of the van to laugh with the exception of Samantha and chell because they were to embarrassed and Em because she had already laugh enough.

"Okay everybody stop laughing, we're here." Tyler said as he pulled up his van onto the driveway of the house.

"Okay, everybody out and wait at the front door." Tyler said as he got out and checked if the mailbox under the stairs was open or closed with the latch.

"Ok, looks like she's home." Tyler said to himself as he walked up the stairs to where everyone else was and knocked on the door.

Everybody could here something fall and shatter, which prompted the person inside the house to shout fuck rather loudly. As someone could be heard running to the door, while swearing a couple more times as the person hit something inside, the door burst wide open to reveal a woman standing in the doorway.

"Uh, dad, who are them?" The woman asked Tyler.

"Well sweetheart, these are the other people who will help us get her out." Tyler said as he opened the door.

"Please, come in." Tyler said as he held the door open to let the other members of the group in.

 **Hey guys, I felt that this would be a good place to leave it off. If anyone was wondering, Tyler or spaz is made after my friend ElsAnnaspaz. Now before you all go fan girl/guy and pm spaz about his name being Tyler, don't bother, I made the name Tyler up as he did not want me to use josh cause it is his actual name. Wait…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of hackers initive so have fun reading. I made a way for people to read Chell's sign Language when needed so anything Inbetween brackets is Chell doing sign language or other languages. I also hope everyone is having a good day as well. Squash out!**

"okay Tyler, where is your computer so I can pull the schematics of the asylum?" Em asked as she walked into the house.

"The computer is down the hall and to the left." Tyler replied as he walked down the hall to log onto the computer.

*multiply hand signals* Chell did towards Tyler's other daughter.

"Umm, what's her problem?" Tyler's daughter asked Sam as she was confused.

"This is Chell, she is a mute so she cannot talk. She said that she likes your hair colour."

"Oh, I'm sorry, and thank you." Tyler's daughter said as she looked at her strawberry blonde hair in its twin pigtails.

"Tyler, why is your daughter in a mental institution?" Asked Roman to Tyler who returned from giving the name of the institution to Em.

"Well Roman, my eldest daughter, the one in there, her name is elsa, she has shown an interest in dating women and not men. My youngest, Anna, is the same, but it made it harder that they both had feelings greatest for one another. I have no problem with any of it, but, someone found out and told the police that elsa was apparently molesting Anna, which got here landed in the asylum, what's worse is that all the staff in the asylum hate lesbians and inner-family relationships , so they give her an even harder time. All we want to do is get her out of there and go away from this place." Tyler said, as he started to hug Anna who had started to tear up because of what was happening to her sister.

"Okay then we shall do whatever you need us to do." Garret said to break the silence that had came after the explanation.

"Okay then, everybody hang tight! I got the schematics and would like Tyler, garret and Edward to come and inspect them with me." Em said as she clapped her hands together to add more noise to the already silent room.

"Okay, sweetheart, why don't you show the others around and get some sandwiches made, I know how much you love sandwiches! Come on then gents." Tyler said turning to Anna before turning to walk to where his computer was, followed by Garret, Edward and Em.

"Okay, so who wants a sandwich?" Anna asked as she led the others into the kitchen.

"Uhh, sure I'll have whatever you make, Chell, can I speak to you alone please?" Samantha said talking to Anna, then to Chell, to which Chell nodded and was led into a random room by Sam.

"*hand signals* (what's up Sam?)"

"Well, Chell we've know each other for a long time, I W-wanted to ask A-about what you said in the van. W-what did you M-mean by it?" Sam said as she started to shake the smallest bit, nervous of Chell's answer.

"*hand signals* (well, Samantha, I have great feelings for you, but they were never show before because of my problem with speaking, I thought that it would screw up a relationship between you and me, what I mean to say is, I love you Samantha.)" Chell said with a great tint of red all along her face and ears, which Samantha would have to say looked very cute.

"Aw, Chell it would not matter if you could talk or not, and at least I know what you are saying." Samantha said, pulling Chell into a tight embrace.

"Anyway, I love you too Chell, now come on, let's go and see if the others have found anything." Sam said as she started to open the door to leave the room with Chell. On the way back to the kitchen, Samantha discovered that along their walk to the kitchen, their hands had met each other's, and had laced together.

"I understand why you like sandwiches, this is amazing!" Joel exclaimed to Anna which caused arbiter, booker and Roman to hum in agreement.

"Oh you guys, oh hi girls, I made you you're sandwiches!" Anna said as she noticed that Sam and Chell had entered the kitchen. Once Anna handed them their Sandwiches and they were gone, the guys noticed that the two girls had their hands wrapped around the others. Sam was getting nervous of the judgement of the rest of her friends about Chell and her.

"Bout time is all I can say." Booker said facing the girls.

"What?" Sam replied, confused.

"Bout time you to got together, you to were always making lovey-dovey faces at the other for quite sometime, now don't worry Sam, knowing you, you are probably worried about are opinions, to be honest none of the guys have a problem with it, except Arbiter had a bit of a hard time letting the fact that you liked Sam go." Booker said looking away from the girls towards the end.

"Hey, I am over it now!" Arbiter said with anger.

"Thanks booker, that really helps." Sam said, letting out a breath she did not realise she was holding.

"okay guys, time for the game plan! Follow me!" Edward said as he came through the doorway to pass on the message.

"Thanks lass, I am starving." Edward said as he took Anna's third sandwich and walked off.

"Hey!" Anna said as she walked after Edward, which got a laugh from the remaining members of the room.

"Alright let's go." Arbiter said as he stood and walked off with the others following close behind him.

 **Okay guys, that is another chapter of hackers initive! I hop everyone enjoyed reading! Have a good day mates! Squash out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of hackers initive! I have put up a poll on my profile because I have a lot of ideas for story's after This one. That is all. Squash out!**

"Okay, how is this going down?" Anna asked once everyone had filed into the room.

"Err, well sweetheart, you and I are not going into the institute beca-" Tyler started to explain.

"NO!, I don't care what any of you say, I am not going to sit by! I am going to get my sister no matter what! You all hear me! I said do you he-" Anna started yelling to everyone in the room before Joel clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"As I **was** going to say before I got interrupted, you and I are going to be the getaway drivers in the van, well more me because you will definitely be In the back with elsa." Tyler said as he turned and nodded to Em, telling her to bring something out of under the table, and when Tyler turned around, he could only see the large tint of pink on his daughters cheeks.

"Okay, so here is the plan! I will enter the facility an hour earlier then when we plan to tell Elsa what is going down, I have already got an appointment, which I put at 12:00 three days from now." Tyler said as he pointed to the front doors.

"We need Joel to be outside and running interference with the orderlies when able, and telling the others where the orderlies are." Tyler said, pointing to around the outer fence.

"All right, I got it." Joel replied.

"Edward, I need you to go and start disturbances or riots in this area, to draw the orderlies away from her cell." Tyler said, pointing to the west hallways.

"Alright lad, I'll give it my best."

"Garret, I need you to be in the vents going around and making sure that doors are unlocked and such."

"Okay."

"Sam, you are going to be the person to go in and extract elsa from her cell."

"Okay."

"Em will be running communications and Chell will help her, it works because Em can tell what Chell is saying."

Both Chell and Em nod affirmatively.

"Roman, I want you to go into the lobby and act like a detective investigating disturbances, and to knock out orderlies when able."

"Got it"

"Me and Anna will be parked close to the front door to collect, Sam, elsa, Edward, Joel and garret." Tyler said.

"Okay! That's it, let's do this!"

Tyler said as he clapped his hands together. The next two days before the day of the heist was spent preparing all of the equipment, and once they were all finally ready, they had to wait one more night before they got elsa.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight everybody." Anna said as she waved and then walked out of the room to get some sleep.

"Yeah me too, you lot should as well." Let said as he got up and left for his own bed, leaving the lounge.

After that, everyone said the good nights and went to their rooms. Unfortunately, because of the limited amount of bedrooms most of the group had to share a room. The unlucky ones where arbiter and booker, Edward, Joel and Roman. The bad thing for Em was that she had to share a room with Sam and Chell, who were planning to make goo goo gaa gaa noises at each other all night… Well, one of them would make noise.

"Okay, I am going to sleep in Anna's room because I so do not wanna wake up to the sound of you two grinding against each other." Em said as she got of of her mattress.

"Oh please, I've see the way you look at Roman, if you could you would be doing the same thing!" Sam said, before going back in to kiss Chell, Sam grinned when she saw Em go red and leave more quickly.

" _Why did she have to say that, sure he's cute but, why did she just bluntly say it. Should I confront him? No, subconscious research shows that if he likes me, he will show it. Please show it."_ Em thought, but stopped when she was in front of Anna's door.

"*knock knock knock* Anna?" Em said.

"Huh, oh hi, what is it?" Anna said when she opened her door and stopped yawning.

"Umm, I was wondering if I can sleep with you tonight, Chell and Sam have gotten more active, and I don't want to wake up and hear them, oh and so you know, I am not a lesbian, so I'm not trying to steal you from elsa or something." Em said which surprised Anna.

"Oh, sure. It helps that you said that, because I only want elsa, no one else." Anna said letting Em into the room.

"No problem Anna, goodnight." Em said getting ready for sleep.

"Goodnight." Anna replied as she was lying back down in her bed.

Everyone was able to have a good rest, when everyone could not hear sam and Chell grinding. Other than that, the night was quiet.

 _ **next morning~**_

Em was woken up by the feeling of pleasure and heat, confused by this, Em opened her eyes to discover that Anna had wrapped her arms around her and started to rub her womanhood.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" Em said quietly as she started to shake Anna.

"Huh, oh morning Em, what's up?" Anna asked as she raised her head and rested it on em's shoulder.

"Umm, two things Anna, one, could you please stop rubbing my pussy." Em said bluntly, to which Anna freaked out and backed far away from Em, causing herself to fall of her bed.

"Well, that takes care of the second one, Anna how long has elsa been away?" Em said now facing Anna who had stood up.

"Umm, I think it has been a little under two years, I just miss her." Anna said looking at the floor, ashamed of what she was doing to her friend.

"Okay Anna, it's fine you have not had anyone sleep with you for nearly two years, and the night before we get elsa it makes sense that you did that, your mind was happy at the thought of doing what you did to me with elsa." Em said rubbing Anna's arm to make her feel secure. After a minute of standing still, Anna broke down and started to cry into Em's shoulder.

"Thank you." Anna said once most of her tears had dissipated.

"Come on, we have a big day." Em said motioning to the door before walking out of the room. Anna took a deep breath to calm herself before following Em.

When Anna walked out into the kitchen to make sandwiches for everyone, she was met by Sam and Chell, who seemed to be awake but just barely staying awake. What Anna noticed next was the fact that their hair was all jumbled and messy.

"Did you two enjoy it?" Em asked once she finished eating her sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused.

"How did it feel when you two fucked last night?" Anna said bluntly. At this Sam and Chell went very red.

"H-How did you know?" Sam asked Anna.

"My hair looked exactly the same when me and elsa ever fucked." Anna said shown her how her hair looked.

"Oh." Sam said.

*hands signals* Chell motioned.

"She says it was great." Em said to Anna as Chell started to nuzzle Sam neck.

"Okay, well this is lovely, I hate to leave but I need to go and release all of the pleasure that is bundled up down there because of someone." Em said giving Anna a pointed look before waking off to the bathroom.

"What was she talking about?" Sam asked Anna.

"Oh boy." Anna said as she sat and started to explain.

 _ **~later that day, at 12:00~**_

 **Elsa's pov**

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Tyler asked elsa as they were visiting each other.

"I am doing good papa, how is Anna?" Elsa asked.

"She is worried about you, but not to worry we have a plan."

"What do you mean?"

"In an hour, I want you to be close to the door in your room and listen for a man, he'll tell you that he works for me, okay?" Tyler whispered.

"Okay, but why?"

"We are getting you out of here."

"Wh-"

"All right time's up!" Said a orderly.

"Remember what I said elsa, bye." Tyler said before leaving the room.

 _ **~one hour later~**_

As Elsa sat in her room, someone ran up to her door and started banging it.

"Wow, that lass is lucky to have you." The man said.

"What?" Elsa asked back, confused.

"Oh, sorry lass, I'm working with your father to get you out, another lass will come soon and get you out ok?" The man said back.

"Ok, I'm ready." Elsa said, visually less tense knowing that the man was helping her father.

"Here they come, bye lass!" The man said as he ran away from a couple of orderlies chasing after him.

Elsa sat on her bed as she waited for another person to come and get her.

"Elsa?" Asked a woman through the door.

"Yes, I am Elsa." Elsa replied back.

"Damn, that girl is lucky." The woman said as she open the door by kicking it down.

"Oh no, she's pretty, but you are definitely much more pretty Chell, I love your ponytail, it looks great." The woman said as she pushed against something that was in her ear.

"Come on, let's go." The woman said, grabbing Elsa's hand.

Elsa started to run to follow the woman as she was being dragged along.

"Roman, Edward, Joel, garret, we got her, let's get the heck out of here!" The girl shouted into her earpiece.

As Elsa came into view of the lobby, she saw two men and the same guy from earlier all running to the door. Once they all broke through the door, elsa noticed another man opening the door of her fathers van and motioning for everyone else to get into the van, which Elsa was happy to do. Once everyone jumped in, someone closed the door of the van and the van sped into motion as the driver was wanting to get away from the institute. As Elsa was going to sit up, she was tackled and kissed deeply, and when she was able to open her eyes, she saw that Anna was kissing her deeply, to which Elsa returned happily.

"Alright you two enough, you know that when hands and hair meet that means clothes come off next, but not in this van!" Tyler said to his daughters who where deeply embarrassed.

"Now come on, let's go home." Tyler said as he pumped his hand into the air which resulted in hitting his hand on the roof of the van, which caused the other passengers to laugh.

 _ **~ten minutes later~**_

 **No one's pov**

"Well it is good to have you back sweetie!" Tyler said as he finished hugging Elsa for the fifth time.

"Umm, not to ruin this moment, but what happens to us know?" Sam asked, gesturing to her friends.

"Well, I think that it would be my pleasure to say that you can all stay here with me and the girls!" Tyler said with a big grin.

As everyone from the group was saying thanks and saying how nice it was of Tyler to do this, Em felt left out, as she was nothing more than a hacker who should only live her life alone, so she went to the door and opened it to leave, tuning back to catch a glimpse of Roman and the confused look in his eyes when he saw Em mouth bye and leave. Roman was about to go after her when a strong hand stopped him.

"Go after her, you will be able to convince her." Tyler said as he let go of Roman's shoulder to let him run after Em. As soon as Roman reached the front door, he burst through it to see that Em had heard the loud noise and had turned to see what caused it. Roman ran up to Em and grabbed her arms to restrict her from walking away any more.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Roman, I'm Not wanted here, after all who would want a no good hacker?"

"Em, we all want you to be here, Tyler told me to come and get you, the others want you to stay, I want you to stay."

Roman instantly regretted that he said that until Em pulled his head down and kissed him. Em felt that this was the way to show that she wanted to stay, but if Roman did not initiate, she would leave. On the other hand, Roman was feeling warm because of the kiss, and once he was able to gather his wits, he started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Em.

"Come on, let's go inside." Roman said as he reluctantly pulled back.

"Ok." Em said as she laced their hands together.

"You tricky to understand, you know that?" Roman said to Em once they had entered through the front door.

"I like tricky." Roman whispered into Em's ear, and when he pulled away from her ear, pulled off his fedora and put it on em's head.

 **And so it ends, maybe, if I decide to post more chapters of the gangs shenanigans, I shall, otherwise the story has ended. Thank you to anyone who has read this story, I hope you enjoyed! Now it's time to put the lid on another story. Till next time. Squash out!**


End file.
